Primera Cita
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Stefan y Caroline en su primera cita.


STEROLINE.

Caroline frunció el ceño cuando sonó el timbre. Apagó la televisión y vio a Stefan en el portal, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-Hey.  
>-Hey.<br>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
>-Mmm… ¿Estás sola? –le preguntó Stefan, mirando detrás de ella.<br>-Sí, ¿qué pasa, Stefan?  
>-¿No está Liz?<br>-Ha querido ir a la oficina a pesar de mi opinión sobre ello.  
>-Ya veo… Escucha, me estaba preguntando si… tal vez…<p>

Caroline lo miró, arqueando las cejas, y se preguntó si Stefan estaba borracho. No era normal en él comportarse así. Observó cómo Stefan cerraba la boca después de haberla mantenido abierta unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Caroline, entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo que le pasaba a Stefan era que estaba nervioso. Lo que no entendía era por qué.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –le preguntó Caroline. Stefan negó con la cabeza.  
>-¿Estás libre? Me preguntaba si querrías pasar la tarde conmigo.<p>

Caroline abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dándose cuenta de que Stefan le estaba pidiendo una cita. Si hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar sobre ello, habría llegado a la conclusión de que Stefan se había vuelto loco. ¿Él pidiéndole una cita a ella?

-¿Pasar la tarde contigo? ¿Como en una cita?–le preguntó Caroline, intentando asimilarlo. Stefan asintió.- No tienes por qué hacer esto si no quieres, ¿sabes? No quiero que te sientas obligado a salir conmigo solo porque te dijera…  
>-No es eso, Caroline. Por favor, tan solo di que sí.<p>

Caroline lo analizó con la mirada. Stefan parecía desesperado, y por primera vez la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, con una intensidad impropia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo guapo que era, de lo bien que le quedaban siempre sus vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero.

-Está bien. ¿Debería cambiarme o…? ¿A dónde vamos? –le preguntó Caroline, percatándose de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iban a hacer.  
>-Así estás… bien –le dijo Stefan, analizándola con la mirada de arriba abajo. La chica contuvo una sonrisa cuando Stefan tragó saliva después de observarla. Parecía que estaba batallando contra sí mismo.<p>

Caroline salió al portal y cerró la puerta. Cuando buscó con la mirada el coche de Stefan, se dio cuenta de que no había tal coche. Stefan ya había bajado los escalones del porche cuando se dio cuenta de que Caroline no le seguía. Se giró para observarla, temiendo que se hubiera arrepentido de haber aceptado su invitación.

-Pero, ¿dónde está el coche? –le preguntó la rubia. Stefan sonrió aliviado y le señaló hacia un lugar a la izquierda. No irían en coche aquella vez, sino en la moto de Stefan.- ¿Me vas a dejar subir en tu preciada moto? ¡No me lo creo!

Caroline se dirigió hacia el vehículo mientras Stefan la seguía, sonriendo.

-No te darán miedo las motos, ¿no? –le preguntó el chico cuando se situaron junto a la moto.  
>-¿Tengo pinta de que me den miedo las motos, Stefan? –le preguntó ella, con una mirada pícara. Stefan asintió, aunque ya lo había dado por hecho. Caroline se iba a subir a la moto, pero Stefan la detuvo, cogiéndola suavemente por el codo.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?<br>-¿Subirme? –le preguntó ella, desconcertada.  
>-Ponte esto, no quiero que salgas herida –Stefan le tendió uno de los dos cascos. Caroline miró el objeto con una mirada inquisitiva.<br>-Somos vampiros, Stefan –le recordó ella.  
>-Imagina que nos ve la policía sin casco.<br>-En ese caso pagaré yo la multa, pero no pienso ponerme esto.

El casco tenía dibujos infantiles por doquier. Lo cierto es que Stefan había tenido que hacerse con uno a última hora y no había encontrado nada mejor. El chico, lanzando un largo suspiro al darse cuenta de que no podría hacerle la contraria a Caroline, volvió a guardar los cascos. Cuando se montó en la moto, Caroline no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por la espalda. Stefan la miró, esperando a que se subiera. La chica lo hizo con un rápido movimiento y se colocó a su espalda. Stefan arrancó el vehículo, pero Caroline no se atrevía a agarrarse a él.

-Caroline, tienes que agarrarte a mí –dijo él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Caroline se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que era la primera que iba a estar tan cerca de Stefan después de tanto tiempo. La chica rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se pegó a su espalda. Stefan notaba su respiración en la nuca, y con ello le entraron ganas de darse media vuelta y besarla de una vez. Pero sabía que no debía y que ese no sería un preceder adecuado después de cómo se había comportado con ellos los últimos meses.

Entonces la moto se puso en marcha y Caroline pudo notar el viento en la cara y cómo le agitaba el cabello. Apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Stefan y cerró los ojos, respirando como si llevara tiempo sin hacerlo. Stefan miró por el retrovisor y la vio sonriendo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego respecto a sus sentimientos hacia ella? Lo único que había hecho era negarse a sí mismo que no podía ser al mismo tiempo amigo y algo más, cuando en realidad eso precisamente era lo que sabía que necesitaba. Lamentaba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella más allá de una simple amistad, pero es que se habían recordado tantas veces el uno al otro que eran amigos, que no había tenido otra alternativa. Por ello bloqueó todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ella, porque jamás pensó que pudieran ser reales por parte de ambos.  
>Stefan aceleró y Caroline se agarró con más fuerza, por lo que Stefan sonrió. Después de unos minutos conduciendo, Stefan frenó lentamente y paró la moto.<p>

-Caroline –la llamó.  
>-¿Mmm? –la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda.<br>-Ahora tienes que soltarme.  
>-Oh –Caroline le soltó, dándose cuenta de que se había puesto en evidencia.- Perdona.<p>

Los dos bajaron de la moto y Caroline se percató de que estaban en el bosque.

-Estoy intrigada.

Stefan le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros y le frotó los brazos. Caroline le miró y se sorprendió cuando Stefan no apartó la mirada, sino que le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Aquí hace más frío, pensé que…  
>-Stefan, tienes que parar de hacer eso.<br>-¿El qué? –preguntó él, confundido.  
>-Mirarme así.<br>-¿Mirarte cómo?  
>-Como si…<br>-¿Sintiera algo por ti? –dijo Stefan sin rodeos. Caroline no supo qué contestar. Ahora fue ella la que se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándole a los ojos. En el rostro de Stefan apareció una pequeña sonrisa.- Seguiré mirándote así tanto como tú me dejes.

Caroline notó un gran peso en el estómago. Nunca se había enamorado así de alguien y eso le asustaba. Le aterraba darse cuenta de que cada día que pasaba estaba más y más enamorada y que no podía ponerle fin de ninguna manera a pesar de intentarlo constantemente. Y ahora Stefan le decía ese tipo de cosas, como si de verdad sintiera algo por ella. El chico dejó caer su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y le señaló a una manta que había puesto sobre la hierba. También había unos cuantos sándwiches y una botella de vino con dos copas.

-Sé que es lo típico, pero pensé que querrías volver un poco a la normalidad después de…  
>-Es genial.<p>

Entonces Stefan la miró a los ojos y Caroline le devolvió la mirada mientras le cogía de la mano que colgaba de su hombro.

-Sé que no tengo derecho después de lo que te hice pasar y que puede que no sea el momento adecuado, pero… -Stefan observó la tímida sonrisa de Caroline y se preguntó si de verdad sería capaz de contenerse.- Si me das una última oportunidad, yo…  
>-Ya te perdoné hace tiempo.<br>-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –le dijo Stefan, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de la chica.  
>-En realidad no –dijo Caroline, dándose cuenta de que Stefan estaba acercándose cada vez más. Ojalá Stefan no pudiera oír lo rápido que le latía el corazón, aunque a juzgar por cómo estaba sonriendo, lo había hecho.<br>-Está bien, iré directo al grano, porque si no te beso ya, voy a explotar.

Entonces los labios de Stefan rozaron los de Caroline y los dos sintieron un alivio que no habían experimentado nunca. Stefan la atrajo más hacia sí, tirando de ella con el brazo sobre su hombro hacia él y rodeándole la cintura con el otro. Caroline colocó la mano sobre su nuca y entreabrió los labios dándole vía libre a Stefan. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, fue la mejor sensación. Stefan la besó y la besó, y Caroline se dejaba besar por todo el tiempo perdido.

-Caroline… -consiguió murmurar Stefan mientras la besaba.  
>-Shh –dijo Caroline, mientras le mordía el labio inferior.<br>-Tengo que decirte algo –le dijo Stefan, intentando distanciarse de sus labios, aunque sentía que alguna fuerza exterior se lo impedía.  
>-Puede esperar –susurró la chica, mientras le tiraba de la camiseta hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo.- Tenemos toda una vida para hablar.<br>-Esto no puede esperar –dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras Caroline atacaba sus labios. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero ambos habían llegado hasta un árbol, y la rubia tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Stefan la empujó con suavidad y la miró a los ojos. ¿En serio ella era real?  
>-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella impacientemente.<br>-Te… te quiero, Caroline.

Caroline sonrió de oreja a oreja y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.  
>-Bien, porque a partir de hoy no pienso soltarte ni un segundo –le dijo él, sonriendo y cogiéndola por la cintura.<br>-Sobreviviré.

Stefan iba a besarla de nuevo, pero algo los interrumpió. Esta vez, en realidad, había sido alguien, una persona que se había aclarado la garganta cerca de ellos. Stefan y Caroline buscaron con la mirada quién les había interrumpido.

-Juro que no tenía ni idea de que estabais aquí –dijo Damon, poniendo las manos en alto. Luego miró a Stefan y a Caroline con una sonrisa pícara.- ¿Alaric?  
>-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Alaric, acercándose a Damon y percatándose de la presencia de Caroline y Stefan. La chica intentó arreglarse un poco el pelo y Stefan puso los brazos en jarras.- Vaya, vaya, vaya…<br>-Sí, Alaric, Stefan sabe muy bien cómo conquistar a una chica en la primera cita –dijo Damon, observando el picnic.- Aunque en realidad parece que no han necesitado la comida, ya se iban a comer ellos solitos.


End file.
